moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawful Individuals’ Rights Accord of the Hillsbrad Foothills
The Lawful Individuals' Right Accord of the Hillsbrad Foothills was a declarations of inalienable rights of citizens of the Hillsbrad Foothills regardless of race or affiliation. It is the primary doctrine of the Hillsbrad Confederacy which functioned out of the region under a confederation of the Alterac Mountains and Hillsbrad Foothills. =Lawful Individuals’ Rights Accord of the Hillsbrad Foothills= ---- Article I * All sentient humanoids ar’t to be born free and equal in dignity and rights. They ar’t endowed with reason and a conscience; they should act towards one another in a spirit of relative kinship and chivalry. Article II * All shall’t be entitled to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Accord, without distinction of any kind, such as: race, economic standing, sex, ethnic ties, choice of worship, political or other opinion, regional or social origin, property, birth or other status. Furthermore, no distinction shall’t be made on the basis of the political, jurisdictional or intercontinental status of the society or territory to which a person belongs, whether it be independent, non-self-governing or under any other limitation of sovereignty. Article III * Every individual, regardless of their geo-political ties or intrinsic circumstance, has the right to life, liberty and security of person. Article IV * No one shall’t be held in slavery or servitude—slavery and a slave trade of any form shall’t be prohibited. None shall’t be bound or contracted to work against their will unless fettered to their duties as a form of lawful and integral punishment and rehabilitation. Article V * None shall’t be subject to cruel or unusual punishment or torture, involving degradation or mutilation of any form. Article VI * Everyone, regardless of their allegiance or intrinsic circumstance, has the right to recognition everywhere as a sentient being before the law, and shall’t be documented and granted lawful treatment as such. Article VII * All individuals ar’t equal before the law and ar’t entitled without any discrimination to equal protection of the law. ** i) All ar’t entitled to equal protection against any discrimination in violation of this Accord and against any incitement to such discrimination. Article VIII * Every individual retains the right to an effective remedy by the competent Accord tribunal for acts violating the fundamental rights granted them by this committee. Article IX * No one shall’t be subjected to arbitrary arrest, detention or exile within the Eastern Kingdoms. ** i) All individuals reserve the right to petition any detention or exile administered to the committee of this Accord. Article X * All individuals ar’t entitled in full equality to a fair and public hearing by an independent and impartial tribunal in supplement to any incumbent legal or governing advisory in the determination of their rights and obligations and of any criminal charge against them. Article XI * Everyone charged with a penal or civil offence has the right to be presumed innocent until proved guilty according to law in a public trial at which he has had all the guarantees necessary for their defence. ** i) No one shall’t be held guilty of any penal or civil offence on account of any act or omission which did not constitute a penal or civil offence, under monarchical or intercontinental law, at the time when it was committed. Nor shall’t a heavier penalty be imposed than the one that was applicable at the time the penal or civil offence was committed. Article XII * No one shall’t be subjected to arbitrary interference with their privacy, family, home or correspondence, nor to attacks upon their honour and reputation without established and documented probable cause. All individuals hath the right to the protection of the law and the tribunal of this Accord against such interference or attacks. Article XIII * Everyone has the right to freedom of movement within the borders of each established region of the Eastern Kingdoms. ** i) Everyone has the right to leave any country, including their own, and to return to their country. ** ii) Regional governing/advisory bodies reserve the right to impose restrictions on geo-political/organizational populations operating in their borders, but not traveling through them. ** iii) Every individual reserves the right to peacefully travel transiently through the Eastern Kingdoms and all of their regional bodies, unmolested. Article XIV * Everyone has the right to seek, and for extended periods of time, enjoy in other countries asylum from persecution. ** i) Their right may not be exercised in the case of prosecutions genuinely arising from penal crimes or from acts contrary to the purposes and principles of this Accord and tribunal. Article XV * Everyone has the right to a nationality. ** i) No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of their nationality nor denied the right to change their nationality. Article XVI * Sentient, humanoid males and females of full age, without any limitation due to race, sexuality, nationality or choice of worship, have the right to marry and to found a family. They ar’t entitled to equal rights as to marriage, during marriage and at its dissolution. ** i) Marriage shall’t be entered into only with the free and full consent of at least one spouse. ** ii) The family is the natural and fundamental group unit of society and is entitled to protection by society and the advisory/governing body that holds control in their designated region. Article XVII * Everyone has the right to own property alone as well as in association with others. ** i) No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of their property. Article XVIII * Everyone has the right to freedom of thought, conscience and worship; this right includes freedom to change their choice of worship or belief, and freedom, either alone or in community with others and in public or private, to manifest their ideology or belief in teaching, practice, worship and observance. ** i) Practices that obstruct, combat, or restrict these fundamental rights, declared by this tribunal by Accord, nullify the previously stated clause. Article XIX * Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers. ** i) The previously stated clause is nullified in respect to slander or treason; both charges must be supported with evidence and documentation. ** ii) Any individual charged with either of these crimes may exercise the right to be analyzed and indicted by this tribunal, which will operate under the articles of this Accord. Article XX * Everyone has the right to freedom of peaceful assembly and association. ** i) No one may be adversely compelled to belong to an association. ** ii) An individual reserves the right to petition an individual or group for indictment in regards to their progress of compulsion. Article XXI * Everyone has the right to work, to free choice of employment, to just and favourable conditions of work and to protection against unemployment. ** i) Everyone, without any discrimination, has the right to equal pay for equal work. ** ii) Everyone who works has the right to just and favourable remuneration ensuring for himself and his family an existence worthy of human dignity, and supplemented, if necessary, by other means of social protection. ** iii) Everyone has the right to form and to join trade unions for the protection of his interests. Article XXII * Everyone has the right to rest and leisure, including reasonable limitation of working hours and periodic holidays with pay. ** Violation of previously stated clause is an obstruction of Article IV. Article XXIII * Everyone has the right to a standard of living adequate for the health and well-being of themselves and of their family, including food, clothing, housing and medical care and necessary social services. ** i) Motherhood and childhood ar’t entitled to special care and assistance. All children, whether born in or out of wedlock, shall’t enjoy a degree of social protection. Article XXIV * Everyone has the right freely to participate in the cultural life of the community, to enjoy the arts and to share in scientific advancement and its benefits. ** i) Everyone has the right to the protection of the moral and material interests resulting from any scientific, literary or artistic production of which they ar’t the author. Article XXV * Everyone is entitled to a social and continental order in which the rights and freedoms set forth in this Accord can be fully realized. ** i) Members of this tribunal may serve as separate, authoritative entities in assuring the maintenance of these freedoms. ** ii) Non-member entities may take an authoritative role in maintaining these freedoms if approved by two thirds of the tribunal. Article XXVI * Nothing in this Accord may be interpreted as implying for any governing body, group or person any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act geared towards the destruction of any of the freedoms set forth herein. Signatures and Seals Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:The Citrine Eagle